


Casa

by AThousandSuns1



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Scritta per il Writober 2019.Prompt: femslash.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Casa

Fuoco sul cuscino, onde sotto le lenzuola. Il petto di Mera si muove piano, scandisce il tempo. Diana non s'azzarda a muoversi, non vuole spezzare l'incanto. 

Mai ha chiamato un posto  _ casa _ , nemmeno Themyscira. Viaggia, vede, vagabonda. Non ha messo radici da quando Steve è morto. Ha esplorato la Terra, e quando ha finito, ha visitato il mare.

E il mare, per qualche motivo, non l'ha più lasciata.

Mera. Guerriera, amica, amante. Atlantide chiama e lei, figlia devota, risponde. Ma torna, si ritrovano sempre.

Mera si stiracchia, trova il suo sguardo e le sorride assonnata prima di tornare a dormire, la testa sul petto dell'amazzone.

Diana le accarezza i capelli, si lascia cullare dal suo respiro.

_ Casa  _ è una persona.


End file.
